The present invention relates to a seat device for a vehicle that comprises a rear row seat including a seat cushion forming a sitting face for a passenger and a seat back standing upward from a rear end portion of the seat cushion and forming a leaning back face for the passenger.
The above-described seat device for a vehicle is disclosed in some patent publications. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-100747 discloses a seat device for a vehicle, in which there is provided a front row seat on a floor panel that includes a driver's seat and an assistant's seat that are disposed side by side, a pair of rear seats (rear row seat) is provided behind the front row seat, on a central portion of the floor panel is provided a pair of rails for a center seat slide that extends in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, and a center seat including a seat cushion, a lower seat back and an upper seat back is further provided, wherein the center seat is configured to be located between the seats of the front row seat or between the seats of the rear row seat.
According to the above-described conventional structure, the upper seat back may be properly used as an armrest or a table when the center seat is located between the seats. However, the center seat itself is configured to move along the rails, so it would be impossible to form a large-scaled console. Also, a pair of rails is provided on the floor panel so as to move the center seat itself longitudinally, so the structure would become complex improperly.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-112648 discloses a seat device for a vehicle, in which a console lid is provided at a floor console box so to be opened or closed, and the console lid is located so as to interconnect the floor console box and a center portion of a seat cushion of a rear seat when it moves to its rearward use-state position, thereby forming a longitudinally-extending continuous console.
According to this structure, however, it may be impossible that the above-described console with the floor console box and console lid is formed at a specified proper level, so the center portion of the seat cushion of the rear seat would not be utilized properly.